


Citrus Time

by blacklips (Momma)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: But so is Lime, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent to Enthusiastic Consent, Eggs, Enthusiastic Consent, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orange is a jerk, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, Teratophilia, electroshock, it’s an oops kink, mentions of shock collar, shocking, this will probably be continued bc I’m a Ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Lime is a teratophile. Orange picked the wrong Crewmate to jump.
Relationships: Lime/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Citrus Time

Lime had known for some time that Orange was a J E R K if incredibly hot and smug about it, but sitting there with a homemade taser still sparking and a twitching Imposter Orange… Well, Lime was a little bit Done. Lime didn’t like confrontation. Lime was demure and quiet and no one was quite sure if Lime was a Boy or a Girl or an Imposter (or none of the above), but delighted in the small tasks Lime did to help out. Everyone but Orange. 

Who was an Imposter. 

Handsome Orange who Lime had wanted to maybe push down and have him(???) service their body. Truth be told, that urge hadn’t changed all that much even with teeth and tentacles everywhere. (Actually, that made him more likely to be on their list.) 

Orange was still himself, just a little more visible and a lot more docile when shocked with enough volts to put a normal human into cardiac arrest. Huffing, Lime removed the battery and stuck it into their pocket, the juice still good for another zap or two. That left moving Orange around. 

That… was going to be difficult, the limbs sprawling around the central torso like a sunflower sea star, only some parts seemed to be more solid. Possibly cartilage with how flexible Orange would have to be to get around the vents. Lifting one, Lime flexed it gently. It moved like a human limb but definitely more flexible. The tentacles must give more support, like a squishy muscle exoskeleton. Biting their lip, Lime finally sighed, standing to make sure they had everything on them before hoisting Orange over their shoulder. It was a tangled mess but, with everyone gearing up for lunch and on the upper levels, it shouldn’t be too hard to get Orange into their bunk. 

Tentacles slid over the floor like electrical wires, flaccid limbs a surrus of gentle noise. Lime wondered how they were going to “tame” Orange to their liking. It wasn’t like Lime was known for their kinks but. Uh. Well, tentacle monster was on The List. Seeing as Lime had been on spaceships less than nine months with six of those months learning how to run a ship and another two learning a plethora of language-aids in case the translators failed, they hadn’t had the chance to really experience the vast array of aliens available who liked the weirdness of humanity enough to fuck em. And anyway, it wasn’t like Orange would be like a dog or anything--

Oh. Now they had an idea. 

  
  


Lime deposited Orange gently in their personal bathing quarters--half because they didn’t want to weird out their “guest” by having him wake up on their personal sleeping berth and half because having an alien that drooled from at least nine different mouths and counting on their pillow was less than appealing. Lime frowned when Orange was settled into the standing tub that folded neatly from the wall. He looked. Unwell. Brittle. Lime frowned, removing a glove thoughtlessly to touch Orange. Now that they thought about it, Orange always seemed to have a slight sheen to his “suit” that was missing now. Did. Did Lime…  _ cook _ him? 

He did look like a weird starfish. 

_ OH NO!!!! Did Lime cook the Imposter??? Cook ORANGE?!?!  _ Frantic now, Lime flailed for a second before reaching the shower controls. The water came down not a moment later, slicking Orange. That’s when Lime noticed that the color had faded around the edges—Orange had been growing dull in color but was now starting to turn the vibrant eye searing hue once more. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lime sat on the toilet lid. Orange had been about to kill them but that didn’t mean Lime wanted to kill Orange! Besides, almost-murder might count as flirting? Whatever! 

That just meant that Lime was responsible now and that Orange was to be in their care! Fisting one hand in determination, Lime made sure the water was lukewarm before stepping from the small room and leaving Orange to heal or whatever it was that he was doing. Lime still had a shock collar to finish anyway, and now had to make sure that they wouldn’t kill Orange through cooking him or shocking him unnecessarily. 

Lime was a thirsty ho. Lime wanted  _ tentacles.  _ Lime needed to make sure they didn’t actually murder their ticket to kinky shenanigans. That would just… ruin the whole thing. Even if Orange was a Jerk with a capital J most of the time. Lime was pretty sure they could train that out of him. 

Lime ignored how red their face was or how hot they felt as they went to work with their soldering gun, barely as long as a palm and definitely not meant for more than jeweler’s work, but needs must. At least they had an accurate idea of the tentacles—hard to make a shock collar to fit one when they had to guess. It was delicate work and the time flew even as they called in a mild stomach issue for them and Orange. Seems that they weren’t the only ones, either, what with the questionable MREs they had to hand. Lime wondered if they could interest the crew in them cooking real food. 

“Do not even think about it.” It was the tone, they knew, that made the Imposter stop. Good to know that the parental  _ I know what you did and am disappointed _ tone was universal or this probably wouldn’t work. Probably. Lime was a bit too resourceful to let it fail now. “Go sit in the tub. I hit you with a little too much voltage and you need to rest.” 

Barely glancing up from the final placement of wires, Lime watched Orange slump back into the bathroom. Oh, if that was all it took to tame an Imposter, that would be quite sad. For all that Lime was soft spoken and gentle and kind, they had a sadistic streak a mile wide under their still waters. It just took a bit to get that deep. Or for Lime to get that desperate. Right now, Lime was desperate. Physically, sexually desperate. 

“You try that one more time and I will turn up the dial when I zap you again.” Orange froze, his limbs flailing slightly. Lime looked up, letting the solder settle on the in-wall shelf. In their hand was a ring about the size of a bracelet, a warm copper color that would hopefully blend into Orange’s form. “Now, sit. I have this and you will wear it at all times.” 

Orange seemed to hesitate, movement within the hominid shape that was uncanny and unsettling. Lime ignored it as they stepped into his space, ungloved hands seeking over the flexing “head” until one of their fingers caught in a “slice” of “suit”. Grinning, Lime, leaned into Orange, the Imposter seeming dazed still. Probably why it was so easy to make him behave. Memo, keep the voltage real low. 

“Let me have a tentacle here, please.” He was hesitant, blinking for the first time, a clear membrane sliding over the visor that was, in truth, one large eye. It was indistinguishable from the actual eye itself and Lime wondered if it always had the membrane closed when out. Possibly. “Orange? May I please have a tentacle here?” 

One eventually curled open into Lime’s palm, the ring easy to slide all the way down to the base, right where the hominid neck met torso. When curled back into the helmet space, it barely looked like more than a minor decoration. Lime finally removed their helmet, a pretty face of deep umber visible with a long fade that fell into a faintly smooshed tangle of curls from crown to temple. Lime leaned in, lips pressing to the side of the eye in a gentle kiss. “Good boy.” 

Since Orange seemed to still be out of it, Lime ushered him into the bathroom one more time, turning the water off and letting him slide into the restorative fluid with a sigh. Patting him and caressing a tentacle that was wriggling on the side of the tub, Lime went to take a nap. 

  
  


Orange was very angry, Lime thought when they woke up to the Imposter snarling over their body, eye narrowed and tentacle claws digging into the metal of the bunk. They hummed, legs sprawled open from where he was crouched between them. They wondered if now was a bad time to ask for some serious dickings. Or to be tentacled. 

“Mm, hey. You feeling better now?” That stopped the constant rumbling snarl in a startled  _ mrrpt _ a cat would make when awakened. Oh, oh no. That was cute. When something that looked like a Lovecraftian horror had a one night stand with a starfish, Lime was pretty sure they were not supposed to be cute. “I knew electricity worked, it was noted, but I didn’t mean to make you lose form. Are you okay or do you need some medical treatment?” 

Orange seemed to droop, settling back into a crouch as he looked at Lime. “What the fuck is  _ wrong _ with you?” 

Lime cracked up, laughing until breathless even as they fanned themself. Wow, when an alien sent to kill you and your whole ass crew asked those kinds of questions, Lime knew they were fucked. Too bad it wasn’t literally. Sitting up on their elbows, Lime winked. “I’m a kinky motherfucker, but also a teratophile. I find more sexual interest in someone who is nonstandard. Or, in this case, a literal alien with tentacles.” 

Orange seemed to glow, a warm tone that was hard to define since it made his entire torso light up like some strange lightning bug. That was cute, too. Lime blushed a little at just the sight of cute little Imposter Orange literally glowing. “Oh no, you’re cute…” 

Orange flailed, arms separating as he fell from the bunk with a hollow thunk. Lime scrambled around to peer over the edge, concerned. “Dude! You okay? Please don’t hurt yourself—that’s my job now.” 

Orange was covering his head with his tentacles, the two sturdier limbs covering his belly. Lime bit their lip. Tentacles. Lime wanted them. They wanted them in all the holes. Right now. Ugh.  _ Ugh! _ Why were they so horny? It was unfair! 

“WHY ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF THAT?!” Lime looked at Orange, his eye now visible as he scrambled around until he could stand upright. He swayed, tentacles splaying to help him balance before it was Lime making a small noise, Orange hunching over them again. Lime licked their lips, feeling the heat in their belly and the wet of their loins. If Lime could breed to an Imposter, they would be so down for it. “STOP SAYING THAT!” 

Lime stopped thinking for a moment and just felt like they were making a fool of themself, but this was their one chance because who else on this miserable rust bucket would be willing to dick them down? “Saying what?” 

Orange showed a mouth that opened in their lower chest—nope, nope,  _ not a mouth. _ That was something else because Lime was a ho and Lime liked creepy porn and this was definitely the type of porn that meant that these are the right kind of tentacles to get off with. All the others were lumpy and seemed to carry the possibility of having  _ teeth _ but these ones were definitely not likely to carry anything except pleasure. Orange whimpered. 

“You keep-keep talking about being a breeder and I’m overdue and now I want to show you what a real Imposter is like! Only… only, you can’t just-just breed with one. The eggs don’t take.” 

Lime took a second to hear all of this before blushing hot, rolling to their back and covering their face with a hand. Lime was used to talking aloud to themself. Apparently, they did it all the time. Especially now. “I am… so sorry. I’m used to being alone so I talk to myself and now I’m being an unbearable tease!” 

Orange cleared whatever was his throat. “It’s… isn’t it only a tease when it’s not followed through?” He poked the two arms that were more solid together even as his tentacles twisted around them to form the hominid like arms. “I mean, uh.” 

Lime couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up if they tried. “We are such,” gasp, “idiots!” Curling on their side, they snorted from the force of air trying to reach their lungs. Shaking with mirth, unable to deal with the absolute fumbling, Lime let go. By the time they were done, Orange was all back in one solid piece with arms folded and aura of foreboding around him. Lime wheezed a little, catching their breath. “S-sorry, sorry! Not laughing at you!” Lime rubbed their belly. “Not really, anyway. It’s a lot of misunderstanding and me opening my big mouth.” 

Orange was a jerk, though, and he was less likely to respond well even to (mildly hysterical) laughter. He tried to reach down, limbs becoming less bulky to allow him to take advantage with his tentacles when Lime gently turned a cuff on their wrist and tapped a small button. Orange hit the floor, writhing and whimpering, the copper ring around their tentacle giving little chirps of use. It stopped after three seconds, Orange a mess of limbs as his chest cavity heaved. 

Only, it wasn’t like a  _ human _ since Orange was clearly not. The middle of his torso flexed again before opening like a flower, large fleshy claspers butterflying open as four separate tentacles emerged, smooth and slick. Did that mean that… Orange was into electro-stimulation? 

Also, Lime was maybe a bit too kinky since they were able to figure out what those bits were with a look. Maybe. Possibly. 

… 

_ NAH. _

That didn’t stop them from pressing fingers into the flailing sexual organs until they curled around their hand, then wrist, and finally up their arm. Lime giggled a moment, the feeling ticklish, before yelping as they were dragged from the bed and into the floor with a wild yank. They landed on Orange, his tentacles coming around their body until Lime was trussed up. Hands above their head and legs sprawled across his torso, Lime was wiggling in an effort to get off of Orange, but not too hard. 

“Hey! I didn’t hurt you this time!” The sound of him was strange, garbled enough that Lime couldn’t understand. Not that they were worried. Orange was pretty out of it and Lime was not trying  _ that _ hard to get away. “If you let me go I’ll lose the pants.” 

Sudden release. Lime snorted, rolling off of Orange and to their knees. It didn’t take but a moment to lose their suit pants and compression shorts underneath. Lime was  _ dripping _ with anticipation and that was… mmmm, delicious. Biting their lip, they looked at Orange. “Okay, so do you want me to straddle you?” 

Orange whined, voice garbled as Lime reached over to tangle their fingers with the soft tentacles, the “arms” fanning out even as he chased the touch of Lime’s hand. “Please,  _ please, _ I’m going to—” 

Lime didn’t let them finish, tossing the bulky top away as they crawled over Orange, arching their back for a moment in a sensual tease. “Move this arm around—yeah, like that. Good boy, don’t get under my knee, okay?” Lime slid their legs apart, spreading until they dripped over Orange’s torso, the single eye staring. In fact, Orange was staring so hard that Lime had to get his attention. “Something wrong?” 

Orange licked his lips, exposing teeth that could rend their body in half. “No, no. Just… you’re a carrier? I thought Terrans would have kept a true Carrier on planet?” 

Lime ran a finger down their groin, fingers dipping in to spread themself wide. “Nah. It’s, like, nearly half and half? I didn’t wanna be a concubine to some average bastard and didn’t like my pronouns being fucked up and now I’m here. Dripping.” Lime tilted their head. “Unless you don’t want to? I mean, if you really don’t wanna, we don’t gotta, but I’ll have to ask you to leave so I can fix myself up.” 

Orange groaned, tentacles coming up and around Lime’s hips. “Please don’t stop now, I would rather shrivel up and  _ die. _ My partners won’t be available and I’m getting desperate!” 

Lime patted his head, running their hand over the smooth leathery skin around his eye. “I’m sorry. I’d be happy to help, okay? You can fuck me stupid and fill me all up, okay? Even after this. I find you extremely sexy and have zero problems with repeat performances.” 

Orange perked up, wriggling between their thighs. “Breed?” 

Lime leaned down to press a kiss on his temple. “Only for Aliens. Especially you, if you stop being such a jerk.” 

Orange made a sound no human throat could produce, limbs crashing up into Lime. Their body was grasped tight and hard, dragging them down until they sat right on the tentacles that were smooth and soft to the touch. Lime gasped, hands clutching at Orange. 

It didn’t stop there. Orange flipped them, legs pushing them over until Lime was flat to the floor, back half on their discarded clothes with all the buckles and zippers. They didn’t care, Orange spreading their legs wide in a split, tentacles curling and flailing over the slick loins. He took a moment to take a deep breath, the tentacles stilling. 

“Okay. Okay okay okay,” he chanted, leaving away just enough to line himself up, one tentacle the size of three fingers together rooting around. “I don’t. I don’t know how you work. How do you  _ work?!” _

Lime reached between them, grabbing the tentacles gently. “Here,” they huffed, sliding the head inside easily. With as horny as Lime  _ stayed,  _ well, it paid to fuck your self with big toys. “This hole. It’s for babies anyway.” 

Orange surged in, Lime crying out at the sudden intensity, the pressure unlike anything they had felt before. They didn’t get to enjoy long because the second one was working it’s way in, curling over the first and just as thick. It was a burning stretch and Lime wasn’t quite horny enough for that to work yet. They opened their mouth to say something only to get a fat tongue, Orange whimpering above them as he worked his tentacles around each other and inside Lime. 

He jerked them in and out, sloppy and out of sync as he tried and tried and  _ tried _ to make both fit at once. Lime in a moment of self preservation set one hand on their clit, rubbing in fast, tight circles to bring them up to speed. Honestly, having an alien fuck them, use them with little regard was so hot and while they weren’t stretched for this kind of shit yet, well,  _ practice makes perfect. _ Lime whined, a low keen that was enough to make Orange back off. 

“What?  _ What? _ I don’t—“

Lime sucked air for a moment, one finger in the air. An universal “one moment” motion that had Orange leaning back and stopping his tentacles. 

“Okay,” they rasped, clearing their throat. “One. Ya gotta stretch me out before you start shoving two dicks worth of tentacle in me. I’m wet but an elastic doll I am not. Licking me into a sloppy mess or using water-based lube is best.” Orange hummed, withdrawing both tentacles. Lime felt sad. “Two, I like what you’re doing, but slow down. Savor it. Sex is supposed to be fun, not a race. I’m here, I am  _ not _ going anywhere, so pace yourself.” 

Orange was quiet for a very long moment and Lime wondered if they had fucked this chance up. Then Orange spoke. 

“You’re not gonna… fight me? Beat me up? Push me away and not let me finish?” 

Lime felt horror light them up. Oh fuck. Fuck no. Baby, no. “Oh, you sweet darling. No, no. I  _ want _ this and I want  _ you, _ so yes, you can slow down. I’m not telling you no, I’m saying calm down. I am definitely willing and I definitely want your tentacles and whatever else you have for me.” 

He was silent for a long moment, tentacles straining towards Lime. Lime leaned forward to touch the very tip of one. He seemed to jolt, hissing as he jerked forward, towards them. He stopped just before his tackle could get back to business. 

“How do I…?” 

Lime didn’t know exactly what he wanted but they could take a guess. “If you wanna loosen me up, a good orgasm with your tongue or my fingers will work. I’ll get soft and lose and then it shouldn’t be so hard to get them both in.” Lime leaning up on an elbow. “Do you  _ have _ to have both? Not saying don’t, just curious.” 

Orange licked his lips. “Yeah. Usually it’s an orgy. Uh, could use the other…?” 

Lime was, uh, a firm No on that, bucko. “How about not. Help me slick up enough and I’ll take both like a good breeder.” Orange gave a low whimper, nodding his eye in a way that Lime understood easily. They patted their loins. “Okay. First thing: get that massive tongue and lick me. Perineum to tip-top at the hood. We’ll go slow so you can get the hang of it.” 

They showed him where the perineum was, the hood, and let Orange get to work. He was enthusiastic, tongue rolling from his mouth with a wave of drool. Lime laughed, glad they ended up on the floor bc how does one tell command they need a new bunk after this? That laugh turned into a moan, their legs opening wider to allow Orange freedom to roam. 

Roam he did. 

He licked easy and light, tip flicking, then harder, the whole of the length dragging smoothly from bottom to top, and then more exploratory as he pushed in and around all the places until he found Lime’s hole. He pushed in and the sudden give had him pulling back, big eye gazing at the small opening that stretched around him earlier and again around his tongue. Coarse tentacles curled around soft thighs, the rough mimic of fingers spreading Lime wide to his gaze. Lime reached there too, pulling on the hood of their clit and tapping the folds of their puss. 

“This little piece is the clit. Great for external stimulation. These are part of the labia—the outer that you’ve got spread and the inner that protects the vaginal entrance. These all feel  _ really good _ when stimulated, but be gentle with the clit. It has about a billion more nerves than anywhere else.” 

Orange peered over Lime’s pelvis, Lime grinning. “If you want to stick your tongue in me, do it. Just be careful for a bit until you figure it out. There is an end—that’s called a cervix. It’s the gateway to my uterus and that’s a delicate bit of wet works. It’s where carriers like myself have our eggs drop once a month.” 

Orange made a sound. It was not a happy sound. “Every Terran  _ month?! _ Isn’t it painful?” 

Lime rolled their eyes. “When the egg is no longer viable, sure. After that, it is rejected and the body lets it go along with the nutritional lining.” They sighed. “I was not aware I would have to have a biology lesson just to have sex. Next you’ll be asking about egg transplanting and development.” 

He perked up, interested. “You can take eggs?” 

Lime felt like this was a  _ T R A P _ but answered truthfully. “Yeah. It’s fairly common.” 

Orange all but vibrated between their legs before pouncing. Their tongue didn’t so much go in as expand from entrance to cervix, a rolling wave of wet heat that made Lime breathless as their eyes rolled back. He pressed deep, absolutely filling them up to max capacity then further, their tongue twisting around and around, smooth but mobile. Lime may have had a moment where they thought they would die from pleasure and be happy about it. 

“Hnnnngh, you taste… sho good…” Orange was still talking and Lime had to guess that he had a free mouth or something because there was no way he didn’t. Mind scrambled like eggs in a pan, they didn’t exactly care nor care to think. “You’ll be my carrier. So soft. Sho good…” 

Lime moaned low and needy, arching into Orange as their hands finally came into play, smoothing over the false head, touching ever limb they could, petting themself until they were close, so close. Orange whimpered, pushing more and more tongue in, the tip finding the cervix and wiggling around. The pinch of pain as the tongue breeches the inner most barrier was enough to make Lime, in combination of petting their clit and being filled to beyond capacity, dissolve, their orgasm creeping up on them without mercy. 

Back arching, shoulders their only contact with the floor, Lime exploded like a fireworks display. 

Coming down from the high slowly, they gasped for breath. They hadn’t O’d like that since first discovering masturbation. Orange, looking at them, seemed smug as he slowly withdrew his tongue. Lime shivered all the way through it, walls trembling along with his every move. 

“You…?” 

“Orgasm,” Lime muttered, not exactly tired but definitely not running any marathons. “Can do that a lot as a carrier, but harder to get more than one or two.” 

Orange hummed in thought, tongue now completely out. Lime missed it. “Really? Just over and over again? Does that mean your… cervix?” Lime nodded. “Yes, that. It opens like that every time?” 

Lime shrugged. They sure as hell didn’t know. It’s not like they could ever get that deep. This was a new thing and they were going to enjoy it. 

Seemed Orange was too. “I guess the only way to know is to experiment. Guess I have a willing test subject.” 

Lime was suddenly reminded that Orange was on the medical and biological study teams, bouncing back and forth as he studied new flora and kept the crew from illness. They guessed they really would be a willing, live specimen for him to figure out. Go Lime. Furthering understanding while being a giant ho. 

Orange himself wasn’t wasting time, letting Lime’s hips lower to where his smooth tentacles were. Lime was suddenly glad the roughly textured limbs would be nowhere near their bits because they almost felt like sandpaper. Not fun. The press of a tentacle inside was enough to make them pay attention to Orange again instead of thinking wildly of how many could fit if they did try, Lime giving a breathy sound that was nearly a shout had it been louder. It wasn’t just one tentacle, it was both, twisted around each other and making him as thick as if he had put his tongue back in. 

Actually, it was all four, his torso flush with her own as Orange settled against the warm body of Lime. As a mammal, Lime was much warmer naturally than him and they enjoyed it. It made the feeling of cool flesh against their heated body a reprieve from the onslaught of needy wants. 

Then his tentacles parted, curling individually inside and Lime thought they just might die from the pleasure of it. They made a harsh noise, legs closing around the body as they attempted to pull Orange tighter. Their eyes rolled back, lids closing over them as they struggled to articulate, hands scrambling over the smooth metal floor until they found the leg of the bunk and one of Orange’s firmer limbs to hold onto. 

One tentacle went straight for their cervix, Orange leaning back slowly to start readying himself to lay his clutch in a willing host. Lime was lost to it all, their body hungry and willing as the fat head writhed at their innermost limits. It probably should have hurt but Lime was definitely of the strange subset and it felt sooo good. So, so good. The thrashing and twisting and slithering of those tentacles inside hitting every part of their channel had Lime quickly gearing up for another mind blowing orgasm. 

Orange for his part was thrilled to discover this new faucet of humanity as he watched Lime writhe on his tentacles in want so hard that he was having trouble keeping them in his arms. His tongue curled around his false mouth, licking his lips in mimicry of another human as he drooled. He hadn’t thought, ever, that he would get this chance. To seed any partner, much less a perfect carrier who was not only willing but enthusiastic. That they were willing to show him more about their body and give a small lesson on what to do to make them happy was a sweet bonus. 

A happy carrier was a good thing. No need to wake up one night with his tentacles mysteriously amputated before he could regenerate them. 

Of course, paying attention was key. Lime looked to be two seconds away from a second “orgasm” and he felt giddy that he had gotten them there so quickly. His tongue was tentative as he applied it to the “clit” of his soon to be carrier and watched Lime go wide-eyed and vacant. Not an orgasm, then, just really close. Flicking the tip over the bundle of nerves, Lime started to shake, little needy sounds falling from their throat until they went limp, body tightening and relaxing around his tentacles. He tightened every muscle, gasping as he was pulled into the orbit of their finish, the cervix he pushed against flexing until the first ovipositor flowered open, sealing the dilating ends against each other. 

The internal sacks of eggs on one side tensed up, a sweeping charge flowing through him until he was lax overtop his companion. He shivered as the eggs left him, a parade of marble-sized orbs that would slide into the human incubator not unlike a  _ behydv _ ’s stolen thermal pouch from his home moon. Only better because this human ran  _ hot _ and the incubation period would produce not only strong  _ sprats _ but also encourage strength and diversity instead of what often were common depositors like himself. 

Lime moaned beneath him when the first egg met the intimate lips of their cervix and Orange was glad to have a name for it. It made the whole idea more real and the sensations more poignant. Whimpering, he felt as it slipped through only to be followed by a deluge of potential offspring. Even if Lime was unable to carry his brood, it was so much pressure off his glans and stomach that the relief was high inducing. 

“Oh fuck, are those eggs?” 

Orange looked at Lime, their eyes unfocused as they struggled to sit up on their elbows. They blinked at him, a look of contentment on their face. “Yes. You said you could take transplanted eggs. Here are transplanted eggs.” 

Lime fell back to the floor, moaning as they did. “Fuck, I knew it was a trap.” They tapped their belly. “This is why you’re a jerk. You just do shit and you don’t ask or say anything about it. Jerk.” 

Orange laughed, a human learned thing that he liked. “I am a scientist.” 

Lime kicked him lightly. “You’re still a jerk. Ask, you absolute ass. I might even say yes.” 

Orange laughed again, low and heavy and definitely not human sounding this time when his voice layered itself with a growl. “Next time, I might.” 

They wait for a few minutes, Lime petting one of his auxiliary limbs as they stretched. His ovipositor tip eventually releases and slips closed, moving away as the second lines up. It’s no good, the cervix already closed and sealed tight. 

“Hey. Make your cervix dilate. I’m almost done.” 

Lime huffed, tapping their foot on his back. “I can’t. You either help me get another orgasm or pry it open yourself—not recommended, by the way. That could seriously damage me and that shit fucking hurts.” 

Orange hummed to himself, tilting his head around. “How? You Terrans don’t have a users manual, you know.” 

Lime puffed a humorous sound. “Let me rest for ten minutes and then you can wind me back up. It will be easier to get me to orgasm that way. Ooooor,” they shrugged, an odd thing to see when on the floor, “overstimulate me to the point I can’t handle it. Not something I recommend but it’s a kink I’m willing to explore.” 

Orange wriggled his tentacles, Lime making a squeaking sound. “Too much?” 

Lime grimaced as they relaxed back. “Yeah. A little. Just. Give me ten minutes.” 

  
  


Lime snoozed for a while, Orange not exactly relaxed over them but resting easily enough. Lime called him a jerk  _ a lot _ but sometimes he was kind of sweet. They sighed, pulling him in with their legs, rolling their hips. It wasn’t easy going from sixty to a standstill, but he had for their benefit and it was nice. The least they could do was let Orange know they were more than willing to have him fill them up tight as a drum. 

“Come on,” they slurred, lashes fluttering before their eyes opened properly. “I wanna be your breeder. Cute little carrier. Don’t’cha wanna fi—!!”

Orange snapped his torso tight to Lime, his voice dissolving from tones Lime could hear to subvocals that rattled their bones and vibrated through their pelvis like a vibrator set on low. They made a sound, low and needy because after that power nap, Lime was so ready. So ready. Please please please  _ please please ple— _

Orange’s tongue came out, lapping around his tentacles and the claspers that hadn’t been used since the start, slathering Lime’s stretched hole with slick before twisting up to their clit and going to town. Lime screamed, legs spasming around him until they clenched tight. Orange couldn’t  _ get  _ deeper but Lime was willing to try anyway. Whimpering, legs starting to shake, they had to endure Orange winding them up like a spring in a sound box and then  _ keeping them there. _ Lime whined, hands scrambling across the floor. 

“Oh, you like that. But it’s not enough, is it? Don’t worry. I’ve been thinking about how you work. You’ll get to cum. But not yet.” 

Lime wanted to  _ punch _ Orange because, forget it, he was a jerk! Such a jerk, they just wanted to get off, why was Orange so mean…! “Pl-please,  _ please, _ l-let me  _ cum!” _

“But we just started,” he rumbled, being a teasing asshole who definitely needed to be punched. Lime whined again, shivering in his hold as they started to unravel at the seams. “And you’re so pretty like this. You’ll get my eggs, but I’ve cooled down a bit. I guess you’ll just have to wait for me to be ready again.” 

Lime thumped a tentacle with their fist, shaking now. Fuck, if they could just  _ get off _ then it wouldn’t be so bad. But they couldn’t and Orange was being  _ mean _ because Lime was only human! He pushed them—harder, higher—and pushed and pushed  _ and pushed _ right up until Lime was going numb from the stimulation before cycling back down to a needy thrum as Orange stopped his torture with his tongue and smiled a wide toothy grin that stretched below his one big eye. 

“That’s much better. Look at you, drooling and mindless. Terrans turn such interesting colors and here you are, thorax heaving and colored all over.” Orange leaned over them, tentacle arms wrapping tighter around their legs and up on their waist. “I can’t wait to see you bulging around eggs, pretty little Terran being a carrier for an Imposter. That’s what you Terrans call us, right? Imposters?” 

Lime would have called him a god if Orange would just. get. them. off. Fingers latching around the rough tentacles around their waist, Lime arched, shoulders definitely bruised now as they tried to squirm on him, trying to cum. To achieve orgasm. That ephemeral bliss. 

“Orange…  _ please,”  _ Lime finally muttered, tears in their eyes as they were overwhelmed. “I can’t,  _ I can’t! _ Too much!” 

Orange patted them on the hip. “You can and you will. Don’t worry, I’m almost ready.” 

Lime sobbed, rolling their hips as best they could, eyes clenched so tightly that spots bloomed behind their lids. Orange himself was really enjoying seeing Lime so dependent on him. To see Lime pulled apart and needy, little soft limbs spread around him and useless as he used them to his own delight. He hadn’t been kidding about needing time to get aroused again, but the added benefit of getting to take Lime apart at his own tentacles was deeply rewarding. 

When tear softened eyes looked up at him through dark fans of lashes, Orange felt himself go soft in a way that was… telling. 

Oh no. 

It was this that tipped him over, rubbing and flicking the clit of his partner, tentacles moving inside as his arousal went wild and teasing all those soft walls. His tentacles rolled over each other, Lime howling as they came around him. His neglected ovipositor latched on, the eggs soon following to stuff Lime until a small bump was visible in their middle. It was delicious, delirious. The eggs pushed each other around inside their small space until more space was made and Lime came again, channel rippling like it was trying to swallow Orange up. His eggs squeezed out faster, Lime trembled; he pushed more eggs until Lime looked like they might be human pregnant and Lime went limp. 

The last egg settling in let him know it was time to fertilize the few that would accept, the rest ready for other Imposters. Little thought was given to plugging both smaller tips of his fertilizing stems against the still flexing cervix, Lime making a sound beneath him as they flooded the small chamber until it started to backwash. Orange grunted, forcing more cum into the willing body before sliding the stems out. 

Just like that, the haze started to lift but exhaustion weighed heavily on him. Lime didn’t push him away when he let his guard down, allowing him to drape over them as his ovipositors retreated and sealed even as his claspers massaged soft thighs and buttocks. It was a successful, easy breeding, all considered. The relief from empty egg sacks was more than enough to leave him euphoric and blank, cuddling the body below like a personal teddy. 

They slept. 

  
  


“Where the fuck is O?”

White didn’t look at Black bc, uh. He def knew. Definitely not going to say. Instead, he moved down the vent away from personal quarters. “Nooooo idea.” 

“White? White. Fucking answer me.” 

“Nope! No idea!” 

“White!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Discord I’m now in.


End file.
